


Where We Exist

by Kazzy



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Set Gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hope is: a little paper bird guided by magic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm 1sentence. Set Gamma. Because I haven't done one of these in a while and they're fun.
> 
> I own neither Once Upon a Time in Wonderland or the title which is from “World Comes Calling” by Midnight Youth.

-x-x-x-

 _#01 – Ring_  
Will looks vaguely horrified when Cyrus asks about rings.

 _#02 – Hero_  
Cyrus stands at the door, listening to the story where the hero rescues the girl, and he can’t help but shake his head because that’s not the ending he remembers.

 _#03 – Memory_  
Every time she closes her eyes the memories play out in aching detail and her doctors wonder why she never sleeps.

 _#04 – Box_  
Alice carefully loosens the ribbon from the parcel, trying to ignore the mischief in Cyrus’ eyes.

 _#05 – Run_  
He tries to track the days since he saw her last but after a while they all begin to run together.

 _#06 – Hurricane_  
The storms of their worlds are very different but Cyrus thinks no matter where she is Alice is the greatest force in nature.

 _#07 – Wings_  
Alice stands up from behind the boulder clutching her prize – a Jubjub bird feather – only to find Cyrus watching her, clearly puzzled by her delight.

 _#08 – Cold_  
She shivers and snuggles just a little closer enjoying the ways his eyes darken.

 _#09 – Red_  
Heads heavy with wine, clumsy hands pulling at clothes, they tumble on to the bed.

 _#10 – Drink_  
“How do you take your tea, Cyrus?” Sarah asks, the lines around her mouth pinching just a little too tight.

 _#11 – Midnight_  
Alice wakes suddenly to find herself alone; when she looks for him she finds him studying the clock, counting the minutes to the new day.

 _#12 – Temptation_  
She glances at him over her shoulder, eyelashes lowered, smile wicked and for the first time he suspects that she must have some idea of the power she holds over him.

 _#13 – View_  
Her eyes are trained on the view but Cyrus didn’t come here to see the Boiling Sea.

 _#14 – Music_  
The baby is sick with colic and the only way to quieten her is to play and Alice grateful she knows this piece by heart because she's too tired to do anything but let her fingers wandr across the keys.

 _#15 – Silk_  
Alice shivers as he peels back the layers of her wedding dress exposing her skin to the night air.

 _#16 – Cover_  
She’s never seen him so flustered and despite her best efforts a few giggles escape at the expression on his face.

 _#17 – Promise_  
He asks her to be careful and she promises she will – they both know it’s a lie.

 _#18 – Dream_  
Cyrus wakes in a cold sweat to find Alice already reaching for him; this is a familiar tune for both of them, neither quite able to shake the nightmares.

 _#19 – Candle_  
She reads until the candle burns low and a warm arm settles over her shoulders.

 _#20 – Talent_  
Alice braids their daughter’s hair with a skill that fascinates Cyrus, every strand going exactly where she wants it to despite the squirming toddler.

 _#21 – Silence_  
Neither Wonderland nor Agrabah ever stop long enough to sleep but here in England the only sound he can hear at night is the quiet breathing of his wife.

 _#22 – Journey_  
The Boiling Sea is days away on foot but Alice is so enchanted by the thought he has no desire to refuse her.

 _#23 – Fire_  
He is a forest fire and she’s going to get burned but she can’t help getting closer.

 _#24 – Strength_  
His hands fascinate her more than they should.

 _#25 – Mask_  
She can’t stand masquerades but he’s an enchanted and they’re guests so she paints the smile on and pretends.

 _#26 – Ice_  
The second time they visit Storybrooke it is in the depths of an unnatural winter neither of them are dressed for and it is lucky the Sherriff finds them when she does or they would have become nothing but attractive ice statues.

 _#27 – Fall_  
“Alice,” Millie’s eyelashes are clumped together, cheeks tearstained, lips trembling, “Alice – I need your help... you’re… you’re the only person who might understand.”

 _#28 – Forgotten_  
The years have washed away the details of his mother and his brothers and he dreads that they might do the same to her.

 _#29 – Dance_  
Cyrus does not like the way the English dance, the movements are stiff and not nearly as simple as they look but Alice is a patient teacher and only laughs when he steps on her toes.

 _#30 – Body_  
Alice has never seen a man undress and the first time she sees Cyrus without his shirt her fingers itch to touch.

 _#31 – Sacred_  
Not having ever heard of Christianity he’s not baptised so even if they wanted they couldn’t be married in a church.

 _#32 – Farewells_  
After they say goodbye to Will and Anastasia Cyrus kisses away her tears but doesn’t tell her not to cry.

 _#33 – World_  
This is a small world and they plan on seeing every inch of it and all they need is each other.

 _#34 – Formal_  
Alice fingers the cream card, tracing elegant letters and thinking about how some things on this world never change.

 _#35 – Fever_  
Alice hears only enough of Dr. Whale’s words to know that her daughter will survive; the rest are lost in the rushing in her ears as she thanks god for the science of this world.

 _#36 – Laugh_  
She finds father and daughter giggling in the conservatory completely unwilling to share the joke.

 _#37 – Lies_  
Alice wants to stay with him forever but even she knows the words are lie of the darkest kind, a promise she’ll never be able to keep.

 _#38 – Forever_  
Jafar is still a problem, Will is still missing, nothing in the world is certain; but the morning after the momeraths is the first time Cyrus wakes to find forever isn’t stretching out into painful nothingness.

 _#39 – Overwhelmed_  
To hide the way his eyes are prickling, he bends to kiss her stomach.

 _#40 – Whisper_  
The first time she wakes to the whisper of his breath in her hair she thinks she must be dreaming the sweetest of dreams.

 _#41 – Wait_  
Cyrus has never thought of himself as impatient but without magic everything seems to take a thousand times longer.

 _#42 – Talk_  
Sometimes he wakes to the sound of her voice only to be greeted by the bars of his cage.

 _#43 – Search_  
She won’t stop looking until she finds him.

 _#44 – Hope_  
Hope is: a little paper bird guided by magic.

 _#45 – Eclipse_  
“This world has some strange magic,” he says as the sunny day becomes dark.

 _#46 – Gravity_  
He’s fallen for pretty faces and sweet smiles before but this is the first time he thinks it’ll hurt when he hits the ground.

 _#47 – Highway_  
They don’t know where the road leads but they are determined to find out.

 _#48 – Unknown_  
Any curiosity about having an unknown new master has long since faded but when a pretty girl in a pink dress threatens to shatter his bottle into a million shiny pieces, Cyrus is intrigued.

 _#49 – Lock_  
His fingers trace the shape of the lock inches away from the metal thinking, as always about her.

 _#50 – Breathe_  
“Has it always been this easy to breathe?” she asks Will – her lungs have been drawing in oxygen so greedily ever since that day in Bethlem.

-x-x-x-


End file.
